


you got me crashing, boy

by leeminhyuk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 98line are best friends, M/M, adults can't deal with feelings, and also youngmin/sewoon/donghyun but really platonically, brief past donghan/gunhee is mentioned, dirty jokes but nothing really explicit, drinking mentions, mentioned ships include kenta/eunki and yongguk/donghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyuk/pseuds/leeminhyuk
Summary: Hwanwoong is an awful dog-sitter. Gunhee is just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.





	you got me crashing, boy

**Author's Note:**

> so. yeah. the wait is over — i've finally gathered enough courage to post one of my little giants thanks to this collection! all in all, i had real fun writing it even though i thought of my writing to be lackluster and not deserving of registering the amazing dynamics i tried to register, but i hope it's somewhat fun and refreshing. i did my best to honor my boys. i hope it's a fun read ;;;

Donghyun’s dog is huge.

 

Hwanwoong has always seen it —  _ him _ , it’s a him, called Oreo because of his black and white fur — through the tall windows of Donghyun’s house so he’s never got to realize how big the animal is. While he’s sloppily drinking from his water bowl, giant tongue making water splatter everywhere, he’s almost as big as Hwanwoong. The fact, of course, doesn’t go unnoticed by Donghan.

 

“Dude,” he says, speech slightly slurred, bottle of soju standing on his lap “The dog is twice your height, probably heavier than you too. He’s going to crush you.”

 

They’re making a farewell barbecue party for Donghyun, which is dramatic because he’s only going on a weekend trip to his hometown for the holidays but 1) they see eachother everyday so it’s technically a departure 2) exam week is right around the corner and they decided they should enjoy the last day on the semester they could take to hang out and get drunk out of their minds. Donghan is grilling meat and Junwoo brought the booze. Hwanwoong offered to take care of Donghyun’s dog while he was away for one common, simple reason: he’s broke. He’ll be lucky if the minimum wage he makes out at work plus the money he’ll get from dog-sitting is enough to pay the rent. His parents don’t give him much — they aren’t much supportive of his career choice, to say the least — and his roommate is in a similar situation, so he has no one else to support him.

 

“I need a rich man,” he solemnly declares before dipping his meat in soy sauce and shoving a large piece into his mouth. He chews with the passion expected of a poor performing arts student “He doesn’t even have to be pretty, only filthy rich. He’d buy me expensive stuff and all I would have to do is give him a lap dance or whatever.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s how sugar daddies work,” Donghyun adds, unhelpful.

 

“There are websites for that stuff,” Gwanghyun shares then shrugs when people give him looks of disbelief and shock “I was desperate, at some point.”

 

Junwoo chuckles. “Did you actually get one?”

 

“If I told you the answer for that, I’d have to kill you,” Gwanghyun’s expression becomes ominous and, from the top of their already tipsy minds, they believe him even when he laughs it off afterwards.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Hwanwoong arrives home reeking of beer and barbecue sauce, backpack hanging from one shoulder, lipstick marks on his collarbones he can't (and doesn't want to) remember the origins. It's a personal battle against his brain to find the key, open his apartment’s door and find his roommate napping on the couch. His hair covers his face, he's wearing a royal blue sweater that makes him look smaller and he's resting his head on his knees and lying against a pillow.

 

Hwanwoong looks at the time on his phone and flinches: 3:30AM. He had arrived home later than this on other occasions, however, he said he'd be home at midnight, tops, and it was definitely not the case. He shrugs, walks his way to the kitchen with wobbly steps and grabs a cup of cold water for himself. There's fresh food on the stove — spicy noodles — and he takes a deep breath to steady himself and grab a plate. That discomfort, the dizziness and lack of balance, is what makes him think the worst part of drinking is the coming back home.

 

He turns around to search for chopsticks and doesn't startle at his roommate on one of the chairs staring at him.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Hwanwoong smiles tentatively while heating up his meal “Time just went by, I forgot calling you.”

 

“Nah, you're an adult, do what you will,” Eunki says and he sounds honestly dismissive. His tone usually gives him away so Hwanwoong relaxes for the time being “I just get worried, but I'll get over it. Now give me something to drink.”

 

Hwanwoong frowns as soon as he opens the fridge. “We have apple juice, orange juice, vodka and energy drinks? What the  _ fuck _ ? Who bought that?”

 

“I went grocery shopping with Kenta hyung today,” Eunki’s cheeks color slightly as he speaks “We cooked together too. I want apple juice, by the way.”

 

“You two are being so domestic lately it gives me goosebumps,” Hwanwoong only half-jokes because domesticity truly scares him, placing the apple juice box on the counter “Is this the time you'll finally move out?”

 

“If anything, he'd move here. We could share the rent and you'd have more money to buy decent beer,” Eunki, too, only half-jokes. It's an unspoken truth that both of them are running out of money and hardly get by every month. The microwave beeps and Hwanwoong decides to ignore reality in favor of eating, delighting on the smell of spicy noodles, and sits by Eunki’s side.

 

“As long as you guys don't try anything funny when I’m home,” he points out, accusingly sticking the chopsticks at his roommate’s smirking face.

 

Eunki kisses him, nothing but a short and warm brush of lips, then makes a face. “You taste like crap.”

 

Hwanwoong pouts. “That hurt my feelings,” he whines while staring down at his food. His day would've ended perfectly with a making out session but he shouldn't be too demanding of the person who stood three hours waiting for him. 

 

Eunki laughs. “I'll go to bed. Don't wake me up.”

 

Hwanwoong is too busy slurping the noodles to give a proper answer, he can only suppose the clumsy wave-like gesture he does is enough of a good night.

 

They're friends from high school, their love for music and performance uniting them, however, their physical closeness started within college parties and an eventual shared apartment: Eunki had to get out of his house because of his parents’ sheer disapproval of everything he was doing and Hwanwoong just wanted to get rid of his perfect son burden. Nothing really changes as Eunki starts dating - they would hook up when in the mood and Kenta wouldn't mind much. Hwanwoong likes him, how he's cute and nice and makes Eunki all giggly and silly, likes the idea of the couple together. As far as Hwanwoong’s settling down aversion goes, he thinks his roommate and his boyfriend are pretty cool.

 

Besides, he isn't on the position of complaining since they always make him food.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Donghyun takes his leave in the following day.

 

There’s not much people to bid him goodbye: Sewoon is there for emotional support, Youngmin is there to give him a ride to the airport and Hwanwoong is there to lock up the house. Everyone else is locked up inside their respective homes suffering from a painful hangover, hissing at the slightest bit of sunlight, so Donghyun kindly dismissed their presence. It’s better this way, honestly, with Sewoon kissing the top of Donghyun’s head and Youngmin frowning at them and Hwanwoong just bidding his friend goodbye. Who knows how loud things would’ve been with their same-aged friends’ dramatics and fake crying?

 

Soon enough, Hwanwoong finds himself alone.

 

It’s a cozy house, airy, with a couch big enough for two people to sit and a medium sized television on top of a fireplace. There's also a backyard in which Oreo plays around, dragging his toys and running in circles, a neat kitchen and two bedrooms; installations too sophisticated to be of a college student. Donghyun’s grandma apparently left her house on his name before dying so he could live closer to his dream university. They're happy for him, but not without pointing out how glad they'd be if a distant parent gave them an entire place to live in. Hwanwoong thinks he might be able to make himself comfortable there.

 

While roaming around the kitchen, he finds a to do list with scrawled handwriting over APeach post-its stuck on the fridge.

 

 

  * __Take him on walks, preferably by the morning__


  * _His food is on the higher shelves on the kitchen, use a stool if you will hehe_


  * _Pick up after him on the park! The old ladies love me for that and give me free food and if you ruin it I'll never talk to you again_


  * _When you bathe him, put the toys on the bathtub, it makes it easier for him to enjoy it and not make a fuss_


  * _He has an appointment saturday with the vet at 9am, I texted you the info, don't be late!_


  * _Don't be eaten alive_



 

 

Those are simple instructions; however, Hwanwoong can’t help but feel pressured. It's not like he's a stranger to dogs and the care they need — he grew up with a jumpy poodle and wept at age twelve when she ran away from home —, he's just afraid of the consequences if he somehow messes up. Donghyun lives alone and even though he has various friends, Oreo has helped him calm down during stressful times. Hwanwoong couldn't take care of the dog half-assedly, not knowing how much he meant to his friend.

 

On the backyard, Oreo is furiously running after his own tail, stepping on his toys that were laying on the grass and making a bunch of funny noises. 

 

Maybe it won’t be that difficult, after all.  
  


* * *

 

 

Turns out taking care of a dog twice your height and probably your weight is harder than what Hwanwoong imagined.

 

Oreo isn't hostile, much the opposite. He's sociable, caring and very enthusiastic, barking happily at every creature in motion, going out of his way to smell a poodle’s butt then getting an indignant cry in return. Yes, Donghyun wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of Oreo suffering from bullying or being an antisocial dog. 

He's just impossible to control. When he wants something, he tugs at his leash with such strength Hwanwoong can't help but comply and follow after his crazy, canine wishes. Seeing Dr. Pet controlling insubordinate dogs to show he's the pack leader and therefore in charge can be easy, however, actually applying those techniques makes Hwanwoong feel ten years older. 

 

Call it destiny, karma or simply a severe lack of luck: won't change the fact Hwanwoong attracts disaster, even more with a gigantic persian shepherd as his companion. 

 

One second he’s waiting for Oreo to finish sniffing a lamp post. A second later, the dog catches sight of a few ducks hanging around the lake and decides it would be a good idea to chase after the poor things with all the passion he has stored inside his cheerful animal body. Hwanwoong tries to stop him, he really does, but the strength on his arms is barely enough to stop Oreo and his determination to make friends. Or eat living creatures. He'll never know.

 

The last thing he sees is green: the color of the hoodie the stranger he bumps into is wearing. In fact, bumps into is a kind way to put it since Hwanwoong literally crashes into the guy and he falls flat on his butt, whining pretty loudly as he does so. Oreo, unabashed, walks back to them after hearing the noise and licks the boy’s face, who unexpectedly laughs and pats his head, though still looking pretty disheveled.

 

It’s when Hwanwoong gets out of his personal stupor that he realizes the boy is still lying on the ground and helps him stand up. “I’m so sorry,” he manages to mutter, reaching out to grab Oreo’s leash “Are you okay?”

 

The boy blinks twice as if to register the question. He has a pretty face - plump, abnormally pink lips and long lashes and big eyes -, good-looking enough for Hwanwoong to gulp down slightly while waiting for an answer. This is unbearable, embarrassing and he wants to go home. With or without the god damn dog.

 

“I'm fine,” the boy answers with a grimace “Mostly. No bones broken.”

 

Hwanwoong can't look at himself, but judging by the heat around his cheekbones his face must be beet red from shame. At that moment, he wants to kill his parents who don't give him money (or else he wouldn’t be dog-sitting out of his free will), Eunki who isn't rich (or else he wouldn’t have to worry much about rent) and Donghyun who isn't here taking care of his stupid hyper giant dog. He wouldn't go as far as hurting an animal, however, leaving Oreo locked inside the house while Hwanwoong went out with his Grindr dates does cross his mind. 

 

“I really am sorry,” he mutters, the most intense type of embarrassment filling up his entire body “He’s impossible.”

 

“Oh, no, don’t say that, he’s a sweet guy,” to prove his point, the boy crouches — he actually has to crouch because he’s  _ long _ , around a head taller than Hwanwoong himself — and pats Oreo’s head. He barks happily and licks the stranger’s hand “What’s your name, big boy?”

 

Hwanwoong tries to hide his frown, feeling the tension evaporate away from his body but also inwardly cringing at the baby voice people would always use talking to pets. “It’s Oreo. He’s my friend’s.”

 

“Makes sense,” the boy looks up at Hwanwoong and smiles, not awkward, and it’s charming “You don’t have owner vibes. Also, he’s too big for you.”

 

Hwanwoong scoffs. He should get used to people mocking his height at this point of his life, even when they’re a random passerby he doesn’t know. “Maybe I like big dogs? And what is _ owner vibes  _ supposed to mean, anyway?”

 

“It doesn’t seem like you know the dog,” the boy explains, promptly ignoring the first question “A lot of owners can’t control their dogs but it’s clear dealing with him is a new thing for you. Do I sound like a know-it-all?”

 

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong answers with a chuckle “I almost killed you just now, though, so I can’t push you off yet.”

 

The boy laughs, a short and lively sound, as he stops petting Oreo and stands up. “Let’s just pretend that never happened,” he holds out his hand “I’m Gunhee. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Hwanwoong,” he introduces himself with a nod, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans before giving the other a handshake “Are you always around here?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I live nearby and there's a coffee shop I always go to before school,” Gunhee says. His clothes are casual, plaid shirt and jeans, which make Hwanwoong assume he either doesn't major in something sophisticated or simply doesn't care about dress codes “I was on my way there. Would it be uncalled for to ask for company?”

 

Hwanwoong doesn’t think he has ever shaken his head so hard on his twenty years of living. “Not at all. There’s just the,” he points to Oreo, who currently busies himself with peeing on a street lamp “dog problem.”

 

“It’s okay, they’re a dog friendly place, there’s a place outside with water bowls and everything,” Gunhee gently points out “You can just not tag along if you don’t feel like it, though.”

 

“We’re going and it's on me,” Hwanwoong says immediately, not giving himself time to mull over his eagerness. He’ll just drink coffee with a pretty boy his friend’s dog almost killed. No big deal. 

 

Oreo glares at him and tugs at his leash, probably disappointed for not being able to continue on his duck chase, but calms down when Hwanwoong gives him a treat. Gunhee notices that and chuckles quietly.

 

Conversation flows in a smooth manner, scarily so. Despite the walk to the coffee shop not being long, Hwanwoong feels like he’s already shared too much: the fact he has a roommate, his experiences with taking care of pets, his personal crisis about whether he’s a dog person or a cat person, how he has a mildly convincing impression of Flash from Zootopia on his list of talents he’ll never reveal while sober and his sad tale of drinking milk everyday during his childhood yet never growing tall. It’s not something one-sided, though, and he already knows Gunhee is a Biology major, likes sweet beverages better because he’s already hyper without caffeine inside his system, has a poodle back at home named Dandelion and his sister found an abandoned kitten on the streets and called it Chocolate.

 

“Really original, I know,” he rolls his eyes after they choose one table outside, nothing more than fondness plastered on his face “She’s ten so I didn’t give her a hard time over it. We call him Choco.”

 

“Cute,” Hwanwoong says then looks at Oreo’s direction. He’s hanging by the leash post, curled up on himself, seemingly ready to take a post-walk midday nap. As crazy as it may sound, Hwanwoong can swear Oreo gives him one last look as if saying  _ you're on your own now, asshole _ . Truth being told, it is kind of a new situation for him, therefore having a hyper dog interrupting them wouldn’t be so bad. He usually meets new people either through dating apps, in which he couldn’t stress more the fact he isn’t looking for long-term relationships, or strangers he ends up meeting on parties. He does chat up some bored-looking souls he finds during lectures or acquaintances he’d like to know better; however, not by himself. Not over coffee. Not with boys as pretty as Gunhee.

 

Hwanwoong refuses to delve on it any longer and grabs the menu. The drinks aren’t exactly cheap, and that makes him slightly jumpy at first, yet not expensive enough for him to get desperate over his lack of money. He supposes he wouldn’t be able to find better prices on other pet friendly places regardless.

 

He has no idea of how, maybe the same weird reason they converse so naturally, but Gunhee catches onto that as well. “You really don’t have to pay for me.”

 

“I know, but I’m going to anyways,” Hwanwoong insists despite his internal urge of doing the opposite.

 

Gunhee glares at him, skeptical. “Your eyes were about to fall off your sockets just now.”

 

“I was  _ impressed _ at how  _ cheap _ everything is,” Hwanwoong shamelessly lies through his teeth.

 

“Whatever you say,” Gunhee shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips “Buy me a mocha, then. A large one.”

 

Hwanwoong has to manage his expression very well so he doesn’t sigh in relief because the aforementioned drink costs nearly five thousand won, fitting to his small budget. “Okay,” he calls for the waitress, a lean girl with light brown short hair “Anything else?”

 

“You’re so extra,” Gunhee huffs, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, endearingly cute “No, that’s all.”

 

“Then we’ll have a mocha and an iced coffee, all large,” Hwanwoong tells the waitress, who warily looks between them to check if they won’t bite eachother’s heads before smiling and saying she’ll come out with their orders in a couple of minutes. “Sure you’re not hungry?”

 

Gunhee squints his eyes at Hwanwoong. “Yup. The pastries here suck, I’d rather have lunch at school.”

 

“School lunch is pretty bad,” Hwanwoong notes, recalling incidents with an odd looking kimchi, Junwoo’s bowel problems and skipping class locked inside the bathroom. Gunhee then takes that as a chance to elaborate on how the food they serve at his university doesn't taste that bad depending on the day and eating this coffee shop’s pastries is like munching on an eraser while Hwanwoong exposes the tales of food poisoning he’s lived through in excruciating detail. 

 

He sees more than feels time passing, frightened at how alike they are in different ways. Gunhee is more dramatic, prone to overreactions and restlessness, while Hwanwoong comes off as slower, more controlled. However, they reach the same conclusions in pretty much all the topics they talk about and have a hauntingly similar taste in jokes. Even after Oreo scratches Hwanwoong’s leg with his paw, looking bored to no end, he doesn't want to leave. He's having a good time, the strange familiarity between them settles comfortably and he lets his guard down for the time being, ignores the small voice on a dark corner of his brain saying this is too cool to be true.

 

Gunhee is chuckling at the way Hwanwoong struggles to eat one of the coffee shop's pastries, a too sugary fruit tart, when he gets a call from Donghyun. Not any call:  a  _ video _ call, since he probably thinks Hwanwoong is alone at his house and if he doesn’t pick up, his friend might get worried and freak out. Specially considering that — and a small gasp escapes from his throat when he acknowledges it — he should’ve been at Donghyun’s house three hours ago.

 

Gunhee hears the ringtone and stops laughing, though there’s still a slight curve of his lips showing he remains amused at some level. Hwanwoong’s been on the receiving end of this gaze too many times on the last few moments and it makes him light-headed, self-conscious, even giddy, so he looks away and clears his throat. “I have to pick this up,” he sputters out, still chewing on what tasted like apple.

 

“Okay. Chew on your food first,” Gunhee reminds him before sipping on his second mocha of the day. 

 

Hwanwoong gets up from his chair and goes to a more isolated corner of the patio, closer to the leash post and Oreo. Donghyun's face shows up on the screen, squinting his eyes because of the sunrays, simultaneously attractive and goofy as always. “Where's my baby?”

 

Hwanwoong scoffs. “Wow, good afternoon. Are you having a nice time?”

 

“Kinda. My parents were being a pain, asking about marriage and future and whatnot, so I ditched them to come to the beach instead with my cousins,” Donghyun turns the camera to catch the large extensions of sand and sea and his relatives’ faces, who couldn't be older than  fifteen, before switching it back to his face “Now, show me my kid.”

 

Hwanwoong films Oreo as steadily as he can, cringing at Donghyun’s loud coos and the dog’s jumpiness, clearly happy to get a glimpse of his owner. “Where are you? Thought you'd be home.”

 

“Something came up,” Hwanwoong risks a glance at Gunhee playing on his phone and making a dumb victory dance which probably meant he won. He fights the urge to smile “And our walk took more time than I thought, so I stopped by a coffee shop to grab something to eat.”

 

Donghyun hums to himself. “What happened, exactly?”

 

“It's a long story,” Hwanwoong says, knowing fairly well it is not a long story, only an embarrassing one he's certain his friend would make fun of for ages and now is not the time for foolish banter “I'll tell you later, when I'm home. Go enjoy yourself and take care of the kids.”

 

“I will,” Donghyun gives him a thumbs up, the gleam on his eyes more terrifying than reassuring “Take care of my son too.”

 

Hwanwoong bids him goodbye, ends the call and goes back to the table evidently turned off. He should go home, feed Oreo properly, play with him for a while, text his friends asking about anything important he missed skipping class today and write his assignment due monday. However, chatting away with Gunhee is so entertaining, better than the entirety of those activities by a mile and perhaps that's the reason why he can't help but pout when they part.

 

“Guess I'll have to go. You still have class today and I have to take care of my new child,” he jokes, holding Oreo’s leash. The dog smells Gunhee’s sneakers and bites at his shoelaces “You’re gonna give me your number, right? I'll text you those English lessons.”

 

“Sure,” Gunhee says, almost chirps, as he types down what could or could not be his number on Hwanwoong's phone “I'll wait for it.”

 

* * *

  
  


Hwanwoong decides it’s better not to tell anyone about the incident. Or Gunhee.

 

Although he might sound stupid and superstitious, he doesn’t want to jinx it. Objectively, he knows they’re barely acquaintances and nothing to jinx, the inconvenient voice of reason on the back of his head saying he’s being childish and immature and giving things way more value than he should. 

 

His resolve isn’t broken regardless of what his subconscious might tell him, he still texts Gunhee as soon as Oreo is well fed and bathed, with his english resources and his favorite english movies with Korean subtitles. Gunhee points out La La Land and how his friends think Ryan Gosling is hot but he has no top lip and his face looks like a badly shaped pancake. Hwanwoong says he also has no top lip and is therefore offended, which has Gunhee replying Hwanwoong’s lack of lip isn’t that severe and his face doesn’t look like a pancake. Hwanwoong asks him how many times Gunhee stared at him to notice that. Gunhee tells him to shut the fuck up. They’re good.

 

In the worst display of timing ever, however, Donghyun calls Hwanwoong when he’s grinning at his latest messages like the absolute moron he is. It’s also a video call, adding for the theory Donghyun is becoming more similar to an old, technology deprived lady by the day. He’s only not worse than Youngmin, but that’s it. “Show me my son again,” he nearly sing-songs and makes strangled adoration noises when Hwanwoong switches off the front facing camera to show Oreo on the backyard playing with a minion shaped toy.

 

“I'm glad he looks well. Now,” Donghyun shifts on his bed, half of an Avengers poster clearly visible above his head “care to tell me what happened?”

 

Luckily, Hwanwoong already has an excuse ready. “Your  _ dog _ started chasing after ducks and I couldn’t stop him, so we crashed into a street vendor and I had to help her set everything up.”

 

Donghyun cringes. “You give me so much secondhand embarrassment.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Hwanwoong snaps then stiffens when he feels his phone vibrate with a KakaoTalk notification “If you only called to diss me, I’ll hang up.”

 

“Just try not to knock people down tomorrow and don't forget Oreo’s appointment,” Donghyun reminds him with his matter-of-fact glare before ending the call. Hwanwoong can't blame his friend’s suspicion: he has bad history of forgetting things and being late but since actual money is at stake he might get himself together. Maybe.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**woong98** : do u wanna do smth rly boring tmrw

 

**01guni** : r u coming w me?

 

**woong98** : yea thats the whole point

 

**01guni** : then maybe

 

(Hwanwoong would die before he acknowledges the faint blush painting his cheekbones.)

 

* * *

 

 

Gunhee looks good.

 

It's a fact Hwanwoong has came to terms with since the first time they, putting in gently, bumped into each other. He’s handsome, sure, in a way that calls for attention, but it seems to stand out much more when he makes an effort to dress well. Instead of the tattered dark green hoodie and evidently worn out shorts, he's wearing a white button up and dark wash jeans. Hwanwoong feels his knees weaken in a ridiculous, unbelievable way and tries to wake up from his trance before Gunhee finds out about his attraction and uses this information for the greater evil.

 

Hwanwoong fails, however, to do so, gaping like a fish when they meet in front of the pet clinic. “What the fuck,” he mutters, raising his eyes at Gunhee’s face and not at the way his deep collarbones peak through the first two undone buttons of his shirt. Turns out to be a less than helpful method because then Hwanwoong notices it wouldn't be as troublesome for them to kiss as he first conceived — not that he thought about it often, really, it was just a fleeting possibility that crossed his mind right before they left the coffee shop. 

 

A fleeting possibility that crossed his mind right before they left the coffee shop and is coming back now with full force. 

 

“Hello to you too,” Gunhee deadpans, not even flinching when Oreo jumps onto him and licks his face “Hey, big boy,” he turns to Hwanwoong with the most annoying smirk on his lips “You could learn some politeness with him, Woong.”

 

Hwanwoong feels something on his chest bubbling up with the nickname. “Fuck off.”

 

Gunhee laughs. “Let's get going.”

 

They walk inside the hospital side by side, Hwanwoong’s hands busy holding Oreo’s leash, Gunhee shoving his on his jeans’ pockets. What awaits for him in the waiting room, though, is his worst nightmares coming to fruition. 

 

“Oh no,” his mouth seems to move against his will, his soul long gone after seeing Donghan in flesh and bone playing with Yongguk’s cats, whose owner looks as bored as ever.

 

Gunhee follows his stare and gasps dramatically. “Oh hell no.”

Before Hwanwoong can ask him what in the world does that reaction mean and why is he so god damn theatrical for, Donghan lifts up his head with one of the kitties snuggling on the curve of his neck. It would be pretty cute, in special considering how Yongguk shifts from his perpetually tired expression to smile at the sight with fondness, if Hwanwoong wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. “This is the worst combination of people the world could've come up with.”

 

“Shut up,” Gunhee deadpans before Hwanwoong can gain back his consciousness “How do you two know each other?”

 

“He's my classmate,” Donghan answers, crossing his arms “How do  _ you two _ know each other?”

 

Hwanwoong looks at Gunhee with wide, pleading eyes, and he sighs. “We met at a party,” the way he visibly fights against smirking and tattling on himself is adorable. Hwanwoong pays more attention to the slight curve of his lips than whatever disgusted face Donghan might be displaying.

 

“That's terrible,” Donghan somberly says “Please don't tell me you hooked up.”

 

It's Gunhee’s turn to be speechless. Hwanwoong gets over the fact his soon-to-be friendship was jinxed to no repair for long enough to muster a reply. “No. You're a pest,” a half-assed one, but still a reply with spoken words. He thinks of asking how, when and  _ oh my god _ why Donghan and Gunhee met. However, existential dread overcomes him and kills his will. Something tells him he doesn't want to know.

 

“Kim Yongguk,” the receptionist calls in a monotone. Yongguk gets up, picks up one of the cats and Donghan grabs the other. They look slightly like a domestic cat couple, even though Hwanwoong is aware Donghan doesn't care about animals as much as Yongguk himself. _ Talk about unusual combinations, you cheeky bitch _ . 

 

“We'll have words,” Donghan screams before stepping inside the doctor’s room and closing the door.

 

Hwanwoong kind of wants to die. He finds a seat on the waiting room and absentmindedly plays with Oreo, silently thankful there aren't other pets there to make him restless. He behaves a little bit nicer when it's just the two of them, even though Hwanwoong thinks the dog hates him sometimes. Gunhee sits by his side and, without any warning, rests his head on Hwanwoong’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He’s warm, smells like something sweet and strong and fresh hard to pinpoint exactly, but it makes Hwanwoong dizzy.

 

“Sleepy?” he asks lowly, free hand playing with his hair. 

 

He feels but not sees Gunhee’s nod. “Sorry for being boring and not a good company, but I'm dead tired.”

 

“It's okay,” Hwanwoong leans just the slightest bit into him “That's what you get when you actually go to school.”

 

Gunhee laughs against the curve of Hwanwoong’s neck. It feels good, very good, then absolutely frightening.

 

_ Oh hell no _ .

  
  


* * *

 

**01guni** : didn't u feel sad saying goodbye 2 the dog…

 

**woong98** : not really lol i can still see him anytime i want but taking care of him is too much

 

**01guni** : pets r like children.. sometimes dog sitting is even more stressful than babysitting

 

**woong98** : can i ask u smth weird

 

**01guni** : it's been three days woong i'm not telling u my kinks

 

**woong98** : god you're terrible

**woong98** : rmbr that day in the vet

 

**01guni** : right. what abt it

 

**woong98** : how did u and donghan actually meet

**woong98** : idt i asked this b4

 

**01guni** : oh lol we went to the same frat party we played beer pong and made out on the table

**01guni** : i was into him for like three days but then i got over it and we're kinda close now

**01guni** : its weird but i feel like im just as close w u as im w him even tho i met him first

 

**woong98** : yea we clicked pretty well…

**woong98** : now tell me 

**woong98** : r u rly into making out on tables?

 

**01guni** : i can't stand you

  
  


* * *

 

 

Things escalate quickly.

 

He means it. It's been around four weeks since Donghyun got back from his trip, four weeks since Hwanwoong is no longer smelling like dog fur and four weeks since Gunhee showed up on his life. They're hanging out together in a constant rhythm now, though there's still this layer of caution on Hwanwoong’s part thanks to Donghan who wouldn’t shut up about how _ his two most hated people met _ and _ this is going to shift the universe’s balance _ on their friends’ group chat. 

 

Hwanwoong’s mom used to say we should keep our great plans and good things to ourselves. Boasting about them might ruin your shot to live through them fully without anyone else interfering, even if not in a direct manner. He doesn’t have a clue of why does he feel like he needs to protect his blooming friendship with Gunhee from everyone else; however, he does, and how fast he fails at that is disconcerting. Since damage is already done, he decides to share information about their outings and sends selfies which have Junwoo hollering about high school dates and Donghyun whining about the fact he’s single with crying stickers.

 

Hwanwoong tries to convince them he and Gunhee are just, only, exclusively, solely and simply _ friends _ , but it’s to no avail. When Gunhee invites him to have dinner with his old friends from the theater club and he tells them about it over a Skype call, Donghan’s screech leads him one step closer to deafness.

 

“It’s official, then,” Gwanghyun affirms with unsettling calm and certainty. 

 

Hwanwoong scoffs, aiming for casual and resting on nervous instead. “What the hell are you even talking about…”

 

“Your dumbasses have been going on dates like every weekend,” Donghan deadpans “No, even on weekdays. Now he’s inviting you over to meet his  _ friends _ .”

 

“Those aren’t dates,” Hwanwoong argues “We just hang out. Like I hang out with you guys.”

 

“Throwback to last Saturday,” Junwoo goes on his lame anchorman impersonation “Eunki hyung’s Snapchat story. You, drunk, crying over a selfie he posted because he’s too pretty. Bet you never did that to any of us.”

 

“Which is offensive, to be honest, I think I deserve a pathetic intoxicated man crying over my selfies,” Donghyun unnecessarily complains.

 

“First of all, fuck you. Secondly,” Hwanwoong stresses the world, way more worked up by the situation than the usual “Just because I think he’s pretty and we’re having dinner it doesn’t mean it’s a  _ date _ or anything serious. God.”

 

“You’re overreacting,” Donghan states, spiritless, sounding too much like his new boyfriend to be normal.

 

Hwanwoong is way past that, however, too busy freaking out. Not only he has to deal with seeking Gunhee’s friends’ approval in a way or another, being fixated with reputation and not disappointing as he is, but now his own friends are giving him an entirely new perspective to think about. A fantasious one, even, since he’s sure Gunhee doesn’t like him in another way — he rambles about his short-lived crushes at school, tells tales about his exes, has a level of intimacy with Hwanwoong you wouldn’t have with someone you’re pinning over. Even though it’s Gunhee, shamelessness and oversharing his trademarks. “I’m overreacting,” Hwanwoong says between gritted teeth “Because you annoy me. All of you. Except for Gwanghyun, maybe.”

 

“Thanks, Woong,” Gwanghyun’s smile is almost hearable “But you’re still dense as hell.”

 

Hwanwoong doesn’t even have the time to open his mouth and shield himself before a horrified squeal comes out of the call. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“You  _ guys _ ,” Junwoo says the last word with such emphasis and loudness Hwanwoong flinches “I think my T.A is trying to sext me.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

**[‘98 zone]**

 

**woong98:** you guys i’m on my way

**woong98:** is it weird to be nervous about this 

**woong98** : i feel like i should impress his friends and i don’t have nothing impressive about me what should i DO

 

**don9han:** strip tease

 

**kingdonghyun:** good idea… 

 

**junuwu** : get someone to film it

 

**gwanghyun** : u can always get drunk

 

**woong98:** I WONT STRIP IN FRONT OF PEOPLE I DON’T KNOW

 

**gwanghyun** : sober*

 

**woong98:** NOT EVEN DRUNK!!! I WONT

 

**kingdonghyun:** do it for gunhee then

**kingdonghyun:** he’ll forgive u for being a mess since at least. you’ll be a hot one

**kingdonghyun:** got it? a hot mess

 

**don9han:** ctfu that’s actually not a bad idea

**don9han:** bad pun though

 

**junuwu:** just get laid i need to vicariously live fun stuff through my friends

 

**gwanghyun:** agreed

**gwanghyun:** let loose!! have fun!!

 

**don9han** : wear protection

 

(Hwanwoong can only hope the old lady sitting by his side at the subway doesn’t misunderstand the frustrated noise that comes out of his throat.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Gunhee answers the doorbell, he’s glowing.

 

It’s not a metaphor. Yes, there’s a healthier glint to his skin, tanner than the last time Hwanwoong has seen him, his lips are prettily pink with smooth, full curves and he's displaying a wide, content grin with his annoyingly perfect white teeth. However, he also has literal sparkles of glitter all over his face. 

 

“I won't ask questions,” Hwanwoong deadpans, fighting against a smile as he hears the sound of lively laughter coming from the living room.

 

“You better,” Gunhee pulls him inside the apartment by his wrists and closes the door, his palm lightly brushing against Hwanwoong’s before guiding him to the couch. His cheeks heat up and he feels like a deer in headlights because of how everyone is very clearly scrutinizing him under their stares. 

 

Maybe except for those two boys playing a rhythm game, one taller with a small, sharp face, the other with bleached dirty blonde hair who kept giggling whenever he made a mistake. One of them is sitting at an armchair, an entire bottle of wine between his legs, and he winks at Hwanwoong before pouring himself a glass. Some kid has pink-ish hair and has his arms crossed, glaring at Hwanwoong from his place sitting on the carpet. This guy has a guitar with him and his reading to a sheet of paper while humming a tune under his breath. Sitting on the couch, a bright looking kid holding glitter tubes of different colors is leaning against another kid wearing glasses, both eyeing him curiously.

 

Gunhee claps out of nowhere to call everyone’s attention. “Guys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes but I have to watch the stove, so just stay here and be friendly. Where’s Seonho at?”

 

“He said to pick him up downstairs in five minutes or else he'll get lost again,” the glitter kid says.

 

“Okay, you do that,” Gunhee turns to Hwanwoong and chuckles “Stop looking terrified. No one’s gonna bite your head off.”

 

“I hope you know,” Hwanwoong starts, squinting his eyes “that I despise you.”

 

“Yes and I'll spit on your food for the reminder,” Gunhee smiles sweetly at him before walking to the kitchen. Hwanwoong has no choice other than reluctantly join the others.

 

Thankfully, God has given him a gift: he's great at socializing as far as making conversations with strangers goes. People tell him multiple times he's friendly and likeable and he guesses he uses that on his favor, even though he's inwardly intimidated and scared of saying the wrong thing. 

 

The pink haired boy is named Jihoon, a performing arts freshman who is endearing and cute despite his first murderous expression. The rhythm game kids are Daehwi, who is so much like a more reserved version of Gunhee with his words and gestures it's almost disturbing, and Jinyoung, who might sound shy at first but also manages to be hellish when on his comfort zone. Seonho, who arrives later on, is a prodigy high schooler with a goofy humor and prince-like visuals. Sewoon is a calm, funny music major who is coincidentally from Gwanghyun’s dorm and Minki is just a very kind hearted pop culture enthusiast and musical specialist. Glitter kid is Hyungseob, a cheerful, interesting boy who saves wholesome memes and memorizes girlgroup dance routines. He introduces Euiwoong, the kid in glasses, saying he's the best, smartest, cutest, coolest, most handsome boy on his whole school and he smacks Hyungseob’s shoulder in response.

 

All in all, they're a nice and welcoming group of friends so Hwanwoong barely feels time passing until Gunhee tells them dinner is ready. He makes dumplings, cold noodles, spicy noodles, grilled pork belly and meat and chicken and kimchi stew. There are bottles of soda and makkoli and soju on the table, Hyungseob desperately wanting to try the latter options and Euiwoong slapping his hand away saying they still need to go back home in one piece today. Seonho eats the most and every one indulges him since he's the youngest, still growing, and needs to eat to his heart’s content before he starts obsessing over diets and exercising. The heartbroken look Jihoon is gives to the dumplings is sad, really. Most of them bring themselves to the living room after their first plate, turning on the TV and chattering over it.

 

Gunhee sits by Hwanwoong’s side on the couch with his legs crossed, close enough for his knee to touch the shorter boy’s ribs, and gives him a conspiratorial smile. “Hey,” his voice gets lower, almost unbearable if they weren't literally pressed against each other “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong replies, also in a smaller volume, extremely aware of Gunhee’s arm around his waist, his head on his shoulder. His other hand holds his plate of noodles steady, even though he's barely eating “It was kinda weird at first, but you have nice friends.”

 

And, you see, he's used to this. He's used to them being physically close, hugging and snuggling and resting on each other, but it feels different. Suddenly, all he can notice is how warm Gunhee feels by his side, how he smells like licorice and mint and everything that's fresh and sweet, the patches of a rosy blush starting from his cheeks to his neck. He also might be a little tipsy as well, judging by the way his gaze on Hwanwoong lingers, lashes fluttering when he looks down and gulps hard, his breath smelling of wine. The lump on his throat rises and falls, a beauty mark right under it, and Hwanwoong weakly wonders how would they feel against his mouth.

 

It's a terrible, distracting, dangerous trail of thoughts. His lips are stained red with the tomato sauce from the noodles and if feels like they stay the same way forever, his chin resting on Hwanwoong’s shoulders as they stare at each other with half-lidded eyes and pink faces. His heart won't stand still, fluttering in loops and tightening and turning. 

 

“I'm not really hungry,” Gunhee comments, voice slightly strained at the end.

 

Hwanwoong ignores it for the sake of his sanity. “Do you want me to finish that for you? You barely ate anything.”

 

“Not hungry,” Gunhee repeats, barely above a whisper, and places the plate on Hwanwoong’s lap.

 

“What? Want me to feed you?” his smirk takes over his face before he knows it.

 

Gunhee’s face gets even redder, if it's possible. “No, you living nightmare. Just eat my food.”

 

“I'm not eating your leftovers?” Hwanwoong scoffs then laughs when Gunhee makes a show off rolling his eyes “I'm gonna feed you.”

 

He hears a distinctive gagging sound on the background but barely registers it, too focused on keeping himself together. Gunhee furrows his eyebrows cutely. “No.”

 

“Yes,” Hwanwoong deadpans, already twirling the noodles around the fork and raising it closer to Gunhee’s mouth, who sighs before begrudgingly eating. It is only when they empty the plate is that they realize all of the theater kids are staring at them with different levels of confusion and tease on their eyes.

 

Seonho drops the bomb bluntly. “Sure you two are really not dating?”

 

Gunhee chokes on the noodles he was halfway through eating. Minki cackles and even  _ Jihoon _ snickers on his Fanta cup.

 

* * *

 

 

**01guni** : you're home?

 

**woong98** : yup!!

**woong98** : thank u for today :’)

 

**01guni** : nooo thank YOU for coming

**01guni** : hope my friends teasing didn't bother u that much haha

 

**woong98** : oh that's bc u never met My friends

**woong98** : besides. i might have give them a reason to

 

**01guni** : what do you mean now…

 

**woong98** : ur a rly cute drunk lol

 

**01guni** : ...die

 

**woong98** : all RED and whiny

 

**01guni** : i'm literally gonna block ur ass

 

* * *

 

 

Hwanwoong, to his own surprise, does not get jinxed, even after the dinner incident. Days turns into weeks that turn into months and he still has long text conversations with Gunhee almost every day, sometimes calling him or meeting on the coffee shop to catch up. They know each other’s quirks and pet peeves and go on endless bickering with no meaning other than light-hearted fun. He feels like a solid, constant, even  _ important _ part of Hwanwoong’s daily life. There's this weird, ambiguous animosity which comes up between them from time to time but he brushes it aside for the sake of the greater good: the stability of their very platonic relationship.

 

Instead of jinxed by his friends, he gets heavily criticized.

 

"You,” Donghyun points to him, half-lidded eyes from drinking more than his usual one bottle of soju “are a fucking  _ chicken _ .”

 

It's not specially constructive either.

 

They're on Junwoo’s apartment: according to the boy’s own words, he needs to celebrate not failing the year by sharing his sacred collection of flavored vodka with his best friends in the world. They order pizza, talk shit about their teachers, their family, their classmates, their life and, apparently, Hwanwoong. And the commitment issues he totally does not have.

 

Donghyun proceeds on his drunken rant. “You're head over heels! Why are you so  _ stupid _ ?” his finger is pointing to Hwanwoong’s chest, eyebrows furrowing angrily “You have everything landed in front of you in a silver plate. He likes you. You like him. You spend most of your time either grinding the floor or talking to him. What the hell are you waiting for?”

 

A collective hum of approval fills the living room. Donghan is sprawled across the carpet, Junwoo is laying on his stomach, Gwanghyun and Donghyun took the couch and Hwanwoong is miserably sitting on a puff. They've been pestering him about Gunhee for days, saying he is Hwanwoong's first boy crush and he should make his intentions clear and whatnot, but he has no other intentions. He has gotten into an unusual situation for him, who separates flings and friends meticulously. He shouldn't want to bone his friends. He shouldn't want to hang out his flings unless there's sex afterwards. Sure, Gunhee is his friend or at least someone he could count on. Sure, they have a crazy synergy to the point of completing the other’s sentences and having inside jokes. Sure, he also is attractive, but that doesn't change the fact the strongest point of their relationship is how they understand each other within a heartbeat. 

 

And yeah, maybe a few shots of peach vodka might've made him admit his reluctance to open up and own his possible (!) romantic feelings for Gunhee. He's lived through a bunch of bad relationships; abusive, toxic people who undoubtedly took a toll on his mental health and heightened his trust issues. He doesn't talk about them because they happened a long time ago, his last boyfriend being a college actor he's dated on his third year of high school, and is trying to start anew. Be more selective with who enters his life. Have fun but not put himself out there, not put his heart out there. 

 

He says it despite voicing his inner thoughts feeling foreign to him, owing to the fact his friends are complete demons who keep worrying and meddling. Knowing they won't remember a thing on the morning is kind of soothing as well.

 

“Here's the thing,” Junwoo clears his throat. He's a funny kind of drunk, eloquent and philosophical, only people who know his jokester self would notice he's in fact far gone “Those feelings aren't going away. You should act on them before they overwhelm you and make you jump on bad decisions.”

 

“You do that a lot,” Gwanghyun unnecessarily stresses “The bad decisions part.”

 

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong croaks out, throat burning as he downs another shot “This is so good, what the fuck.”

 

“I can’t believe my favorite people are fucking losers,” Donghan whines and buries his head on the carpet. Donghyun starts crying because he loves them all, Junwoo self-reflects upon the money he's ever spent on action figures, Gwanghyun spits too truthful statements and farts once in a while. Hwanwoong feels like he's partly on another dimension.

 

* * *

 

 

**woong98** : gunheeeeeea

**woong98** : where r uuuuu

 

**01guni** : what the fuck

**01guni** : it's 3am

 

**woong98** : so

**woong98** : u dont wanna

**woong98** : talk 2me?

 

**01guni** : do i ever?

 

**woong98** : :(

**woong98** : dontsay those things im drubk 

**woong98** : ill tske u seriosult

**woong98** : seirosuyl*

**woong98** : seriosluy*

 

**01guni** : seriously. i got it

 

**woong98** : thanks

 

**01guni** : ur welcome

**01guni** : can i go back to sleep now? we talk in the morning

 

**woong98** : wait 

**woong98** : i need to aksk u a questin

 

**01guni** : say it

 

**woong98** : r we friensd?

**woong98** : friendly feiendie fiendds???

**woong98** : buddies?pals?

 

**01guni** : of course we are

 

**woong98** : uhhhhhhhhhhhhfuck 

**woong98** : ok great! goodnight

 

**01guni** : night baby sleep well

  
  


(“He’s using  _ pet names _ ,” Hwanwoong cries out. Gwanghyun throws a pillow at his face and goes back to sleep. Donghyun is passed out under the center table, probably dead. They all sleep on the floor.)

  
  


* * *

 

 

As if his life couldn't get worse, he is intimated to go grocery shopping with Eunki and Kenta. It's nothing short of a domestic nightmare. 

 

They argue with elated housewives, have conversations about the price of tomatoes with old ladies on the waiting line and are now discussing the best couple name for them. Eunki’s entry:  _ Eunkenta _ , because it sounds smooth and the writing isn't too weird looking. Kenta’s entry:  _ Kentaki _ , because his name comes first and it sounds more japanese, which is inclusive. Hwanwoong’s entry:  _ Pain in the ass _ , self-explanatory. In the end,  _ Eunkenta _ wins thanks to Eunki whining about how he's getting linguistically alienated from his own couple name and Kenta giving in since that's lowkey what he always does.

 

Hwanwoong focuses on sneaking beer and unhealthy snacks inside the cart, snickering at the meme knowledge battle going on between Donghan and Donghyun on their group chat. Finding a first place would be impossible, the two of them have the same amount of useless information stored inside their brains, but the arguing is undeniably entertaining. No one remembers his drunk confession at Junwoo’s house, if someone does they don't mention it and he's thankful. He needs a break from  _ feeling _ .

 

While Kenta struggles to justify the fact there's way more than 15 items on their cart to the cashier, Eunki gone to buy meat on sale, Hwanwoong’s ringtone cuts through the chaos. He sees Gunhee on the caller’s ID, an old pic of him as a kid on display, and suddenly DNA by BTS sounds way more morbid. Fuck his  _ no feelings  _ break.

 

“Hello?” his voice sounds muffled, airy, unlike his usual bubbly greeting.

 

It's easy to figure something is not right. Worry tugs strongly at Hwanwoong’s chest. “Hey? Gunhee? Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing relevant but yeah,” he sighs, shaky, barely holding back his tears “Are you free to talk?”

 

Hwanwoong feels protective of people in rather occasions, he'd rather guide them to deal with their problems and grow out of them, but when it comes to Gunhee he wants to make his problems disappear from existence. He radiates everything he feels, so it's easy to be happy when he's happy.

 

“Kind of? I need to help taking the groceries to Kenta hyung’s car but then I'll be free. Do you want me to drop by?”

 

“Not if it's gonna be troublesome,” Gunhee says, his tone softening and that's when Hwanwoong decides even if he didn't have both his legs and arms, he’d ask one of his friends to carry him on their backs and sprint to Gunhee’s house.

 

Going back to his roommate - or roommates, Kenta is basically living with them at this point -, he doesn't even bat an eyelash when he sees the cashier complied to the couple’s persuasion powers, another employee bagging the twenty items plus the meat set Eunki must've stolen from a middle-aged woman’s cart.

 

Hwanwoong is far too used to their antics to bother and far too concerned about Gunhee to be embarrassed. As soon as they finish bringing the groceries to Kenta’s car, he explains the situation and asks for a ride. He feels somewhat silly with his urgency, but he can't help it. Even though Gunhee is the most emotionally unstable out of the two of them, he also has this relentless confidence about him which makes it sound like he has everything under control. Of course he'll freak out and have doubts, but in the end he’d keep himself together and move on.

 

He did  _ not _ sound kept together over the phone at all.

 

The way to his apartment is filled with meaningless chatter, mainly coming from Eunki. Years of cohabitation may have teached him the best way to help whenever Hwanwoong gets stressed out is to offer the bigger amount of distractions possible. They quickly engage on gossip about the latest frat party’s happenings and watch what seems like the tenth Snapchat story of Insoo stripping on top of a table, yet when Hwanwoong recognizes Gunhee’s building anxiety comes back to him like sea waves crashing on the shore.

 

“Don't forget protection,” Eunki says when they get there, dead serious, making Kenta snicker on the driver’s seat “What? Anything could happen. Post-mental breakdown hookups are a thing.”

 

“Hyung, no offense, but shut up,” Hwanwoong uses a genuine pleading tone this time around “Don't say another word ever again on your life.”

 

Eunki gives in and laughs. “Just go comfort your boyfriend, you ungrateful jerk.”

 

Hwanwoong opens his mouth, ready to defend himself, then closes it again. He has no time to waste. “Thank you. Thank you too, hyung,” he turns to Kenta who dismisses him with a hand gesture.

 

“Let me know if it gets too late. I can pick you up.”

 

Hwanwoong nods, thanks them once more and gets out of the car with his bag of snacks and beer in hand. He conceals his thumping heart before knocking on Gunhee’s door once. Then twice. Then thrice. His hand awkwardly stops mid-air when Gunhee shows up on the fourth knock. “You're so annoying,” he rolls his eyes, ushering him to get inside.

 

The living room would've been neat on better days; however, now it has tissues and crumbled sheets of paper scattered all over the floor. There's a Running Man rerun airing on the TV with a barely audible volume and a half of a chocolate bar in the couch’s armrest. Gunhee has his pajamas on, a too large Pororo t-shirt and black shorts, and the skin around his eyes is swollen and red. Hwanwoong sits with him at the couch, a comfortable distance settled between them. “So,” he starts “Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

 

"I'm a poor excuse of an adult,” Gunhee says in a casual, fast food ordering tone “And I want to choke on elephant poop and die.”

 

Hwanwoong frowns. “Weirdly specific.”

 

“That's how I am,” Gunhee smirks, bitterness replacing his usual playful demeanor “I'm failing Physics and Biochem. My best grades are average and I'm a terrible student and I have no idea of what the hell I want to achieve after school because I'm not competent or interested enough in  _ anything _ ,” he takes a deep, unsteady breath; sounding dangerously like he’s choking back tears again “I'm literally good for nothing. I'm in my second year of uni but I can't land a job for more than three months because I'm always doing something ridiculous and getting myself fired. And my parents work so hard for me to waste their money by being here and not grow in any way in two years. Two whole years,” his voice is heavier than any time Hwanwoong’s ever heard it, gaze downcast while teardrops fall on the couch “and  _ nothing _ .”

 

Hwanwoong stays silent for a while. He's awful at pep talks and bringing friends out of slumps but he feels like he should make an effort, say something, offer physical comfort of some sort.

 

He doesn't need to ponder over it for long because Gunhee stops and stares at him. There are visible tear streaks on his face and dark circles under his glossy eyes yet he still snorts in a teasing way which is so incredibly him. “I can see your cogs turning from here.”

 

“Sorry,” Hwanwoong says right away, blushing in shame “I'm not good at this.”

 

Gunhee gives him that look again, the look reminiscent of their first meeting, amusement and affection and another thing, thick and hard to pinpoint but undeniably warm. “It's fine. I'm just glad you're here.”

 

Hwanwoong, in a spurt of courage or insanity, reaches to hold Gunhee’s hands, heart skipping a beat lamely when their fingers intertwine. Those are sensations he should address, label in a proper way; yet he always lets his guard down when they're together and simply allows himself to be. “You know,” he hates how fucking sold he sounds, all easy and mellow “Why did you take Biology at the first place?”

 

“It just seemed like the best choice,” Gunhee leans further into the couch “Like, I didn't know what to do and I liked Biology the best out of the other subjects… I thought maybe I'd be able to be a teacher and make a living,” he stares down at their hands and smiles “Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to go on a different path. Do the complete opposite of what I'm expected to.”

 

“You're still young,” Hwanwoong argues and he really means his words “It's never too late. We're out there to self-discover, not to just survive.”

 

“Wow, that’s deep,” Gunhee looks calmer now, drying his tears with the back of his hand “The problem is my parents, mostly. I should provide for myself, I can't go on journeys of self-discovery depending on their money. It would be selfish.”

 

“Makes sense,” Hwanwoong doesn't know what to do with his free hand so he taps his fingernails against the rough fabric of his jeans “But you don't even have to drop out of uni or find a new major, maybe you just have bad teachers for an area that could possibly interest you. Besides, you're smart so you'll catch up for sure. It’s gonna work out, really, and I'll be here for you in every step of the way,” and he has to avert his eyes after saying sentence, glaring at the yellow-ish walls “I won’t say this twice.”

 

“Don't bother, I heard you loud and clear,” Gunhee says and then, in a lower voice “Thank you.”

 

Hwanwoong feels too overwhelmed and embarrassed by his own honesty to respond, instead opting for a silent nod. He can’t tell how many time he spends staring into the space until he feels Gunhee’s fingertips tracing his jawline, stopping at his chin and holding it so they could face each other fully. Hwanwoong gulps down on instinct. There's this palpable craving on his eyes. An intense  _ something  _ on how he persistently holds eye contact. “What are we, really?”

 

Hwanwoong shrugs — no, scratch that, he shrinks into himself with such strength in a dream world he could’ve blinked out of existence. The air around him gets heavy with tension, the implications of the question painfully evident.  _ What are they? _ He thinks of playing dumb, insisting on the ‘just friends’ card. However, he doesn't know if he'll handle Gunhee’s face turning skeptical. Or, even worse, disappointed. “I don't know.”

 

Gunhee smiles wryly. “I was going to leave it, really, but I can't help but want us to be  _ more _ . Am I being too greedy?”

 

“It's not your fault,” Hwanwoong admits weakly. It takes all the strength in him to not retract his hand, not stand up and burst out of the apartment “I'm being too scared. I'm  _ scared _ .”

 

Gunhee scoots closer, close enough for their thighs to brush against each other. Hwanwoong wants to bury his face on the taller’s neck like he usually does, sitting on his lap since their height difference would make it uncomfortable otherwise. He wants warmth and the promise that nothing's gonna change, even though it eventually might, because he likes it so much, likes  _ them _ so much. “Don't you…” he continues, voice smaller as he grows self-conscious of their closeness, of the fast rising and falling of his chest “...think this might ruin everything?”

 

“Can we...” Gunhee’s voice is barely above a whisper as he leans closer, their foreheads touching. His breath comes out in puffs brushing against Hwanwoong’s skin and he feels chills down his spine, his heart thundering against his ribcage “Can we not think?”

 

He's in love.

 

He loves Gunhee as his friend, as one of the most important people on his life, and beyond. Beyond his temporary crushes, his previous relationships. Maybe it's because he has matured during the past years and grew out of his self-blaming tendencies, maybe it's because he is now an adult responsible for his acts and decisions. Regardless, Gunhee feels stronger. Whatever they have… It feels important, hauntingly so. 

 

Gunhee’s parted lips are so close to him. They're of a darker shade of red inside, paler at the corner of his mouth, curvy and full and plump. He's absolutely perfect, from the tall bridge of his nose to his big, round eyes with thick eyelashes. Hwanwoong feels enthralled, under a spell, barely able to breathe, and it sends his body into hypnosis. His fears, a hiss on the back of his head.

 

He wants this so bad like he doesn't remember wanting anything else. Anyone else.

 

They're so close Hwanwoong doesn't need to do much, just pull Gunhee by the nape of his neck and let their lips mold together. He melts and giggles into their kiss, of course he does, tasting as candy-coated and warm and minty as Hwanwoong imagined. “Hey,” he breathes out as they part “What if I liked you? Hypothetically.”

 

Gunhee kisses him, only a gentle brush, on his mouth and on his forehead. “It'll be good.”

 

Hwanwoong laughs, his hand curling around the hem of Gunhee’s shirt. “What if,” he looks up, eyes glinting with the hopefulness he can't conceal “I did more than like you?”

 

“Hwanwoong,” Gunhee seems to savour every syllable of his name “I'm literally in love with you. Have been. For a while. So yeah, it’ll be good.”

 

Hwanwoong punches him on the arm lightly - he can't do it for real, not when he's grinning so wide it could tear his face in half and his heart could burst out of his chest. “You shouldn't have said it first, asshole.”

 

Gunhee scoffs. “What does it  _ matter _ ?”

 

“Gunhee, I'm bad at this,” Hwanwoong stares right at him, facing his giddiness and joy, and struggles to keep himself together “I'm bad at expressing feelings and texting back and my relationships never, ever work.”

 

“It doesn't need to change,” Gunhee says, sliding his palm into Hwanwoong’s so they could go back to holding hands “We'll just be you and me, except we make out when we're up to it. I just can't… Think of anyone else out there for me right now except you.”

 

“Spare me, there's a lot of nice guys who would kill to be in my place,” Hwanwoong kisses him at the corner of his lips, thinking he might get used to this “But thank you for choosing me.”

 

“Don't be stupid,” Gunhee flashes him another of his conspiratorial smiles, like they're sharing a huge inside joke “Donghyun’s  _ dog _ chose  _ me _ . That means I'm probably your destined one.”

 

Hwanwoong shrugs. He can't bring himself to deny that.

 

* * *

 

 

**[‘98 zone]**

 

**woong98** : U GUYS GUESS WHO GOT HIMSELF A  B O Y F R I E N D 

 

**kingdonghyun** : if its not gunhee i do not approve

 

**woong98** : who tf r u to approve of my bf lol

 

**kingdonghyun** : ur BEST FRIEND #3?

 

**don9han** : dw it's gunhee i just texted him

**don9han** : congratulations demons 

**don9han** : i support your demonic love

 

**woong98** : thanks fellow devil

 

**junuwu** : YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**junuwu** : GWANGHYUN GIMME 6000 WON

 

**gwanghyun** : that was a PRIVATE NEGOTIATION u fucking fool

 

**woong98** : u made bets on my fucking love life

 

**junuwu** : and gwanghyun thought you'd be stuck in emotional constipation until the summer break

 

**kingdonghyun** : we have 2 put him here now he's part of the FAMILY

 

**gwanghyun** : what family 

**gwanghyun** : we're the messiest least reliable group of friends ever

 

**junuwu** : ur point? families can be messy too

 

**woong98** : no one is joining nowhere 

**woong98** : i'm not putting gunhee here you'll all join to torture me

 

[ _ don9han added 01guni to the group chat _ ]

 

**woong98** : I HATE YOU

 

**01guni** : ??? i barely got in

 

**woong98** : not YOU

**woong98** : i love you i hate donghan

**woong98** : i mean i also hate you but not now

 

**01guni** : wow

**01guni** : woong timberlake bringing romance and chivalry back

 

**woong98** : you know it

 

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again! if anything confused you — the texting app usernames, for instance, or some korean dishes' names — you can ask in the comments. if you have any bit of constructive criticism to share with me about this piece, go to the comments and type it out bc i'd rather thank you than hold it against you. if you have love or encouragement to give, too, go to the comments. either way, i thank you for reading this kind 11k monster, see you soon <3


End file.
